


猫科动物

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 意外附在马戏团老虎身上的Venom/记者Eddie





	猫科动物

城外来了一班马戏团，因为节目丰富精彩，近日来生意火爆，而在他们风头无限的时候有人向报社记者Eddie爆料，说那里虐待动物，一直都有传闻说动物会因不明原因死亡。Eddie决定自己亲自潜入来确定消息的虚实。  
当天夜里，他用从朋友那里搞来了地图悄悄地潜入马戏团所在的场地的内部，一路无惊无险的来到放置铁笼的地方。脚踩在草地的沙沙声吵醒了里面的一些夜行动物，它们晃了晃耳朵，一个个睁开眼，在漆黑的夜晚泛着绿光。其中最为庞大的老虎眼中翻滚着别样的色彩。  
Eddie看着那些眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，不自觉的打了个哆嗦，细密的冷汗从毛孔中分泌出来，他不敢多留，继续往马戏团老板的办公室的方向走去。  
然而他没走几步就拌了一跤，重重摔在了地上。  
“噢！操！”Eddie咒骂了一声，他没多做怀疑，以为只是自己没看清脚下，拌到了什么。其实是在他视线无法触及的地方伸出的触手把他卷倒的。  
Eddie刚爬起来，铁笼打开的刺耳的声音传入他的耳中，他往声音传来的方向看去，只见庞大的老虎从笼中一跃而下，它有着黑黄相间的皮毛，像是一个王者，迈着沉稳的步伐向Eddie走去。  
“嗨，Kitty，月色不错哈。”Eddie扯出一个勉强的笑容。  
面对那个丛林的王者，Eddie感受到了自己的渺小，他觉得自己要交待在这里了。但他还是选择挣扎一下，只要今天能顺利逃脱，他一定写一篇关于安全隐患问题的报道。  
他慢吞吞地向后挪去，几乎是老虎迈一步，他就往后一步。几步之后，他从余光看到旁边就是一条岔路口，他想都没想，迅速转身往那里跑去。但他刚跑了几步就被不知名的东西缠上脚踝，他正面朝下撞在草地上。Eddie觉得自己鼻子被撞歪了，他大骂该死，而老虎已经来到他的身后。  
它粗暴地扯碎Eddie的衣服，把他压在身下，厚实的肉垫按在他的肩上，让他无法挣扎。粗糙的，带有小倒刺的舌头从腰部舔至脖颈，微妙的刺激让Eddie下体产生了反应。  
“唔嗯！”Eddie呻吟了一声，他微微勃起的阴茎此时正跟大地亲密接触，顶得他非常不舒服。  
老虎的身躯往下压了压，让他整个人陷入厚重的皮毛中，他能感受到猛兽的阴茎落在自己的臀部，随着对方每一次的呼吸轻颤着。他刚在想还没到春天呢，随即没有任何准备，带有倒刺的阴茎便轻易地插入他的体内。  
“哈啊！”Eddie的身体因为突如其来的插入崩得笔直。  
他还没来得及去适应那根刺入体内的阴茎，身上的猛兽便开始了交配运动。它每动一次都会刮破Eddie的肠壁，反反复复，新伤连着旧伤，鲜血顺着他们的交合处流出。  
Eddie痛苦的嚎叫着，这种撕扯的疼痛让他绝望，成年老虎的体重根本不是他能推开的重量，他完全被这头老虎控制住，任由它蹂躏。  
老虎的精液射入他的体内，又在一次次的抽离中混合着鲜血流出体内，淡粉色的精液顺着交合的地方流淌在草地上。  
就在Eddie的后穴已经痛到麻木的时候，他感觉到进入体内的阴茎变了形状，他能看到按在他肩膀上的爪子变得漆黑，更显得诡异。他感觉不到身后原本毛茸茸的皮毛，此时变得硬邦邦的，而阴茎进出体内的力度更加猛烈，甚至更加有技巧。没有了倒刺的伤害，Eddie开始有了感觉，他嗯嗯啊啊的发出呻吟声，臀部也顺应抽插抬起了些。  
非常突然的，Eddie被黑色的爪子抱起，背靠在它的身上，他的腿大敞着，黑色的爪子紧紧地抓着他的臀瓣，扒开他的后穴，让那里正对着阴茎，为可能更好的进入。猛烈的抽插再次开始，意识就要被快感占据的Eddie觉得现在正在操弄他的根本不是什么老虎，这完全就是换了一个物种，但深入骨髓的快感让他无法多想。  
肉体撞击的声音在这片草地上回响，伴随着Eddie放荡的浪叫。身后的猛兽把他操得欲仙欲死，每一次的进入都能准确的碾压在他最敏感的那一点上，让他没有停止过射精。大量的爱液从穴口流出，顺着阴茎滴落在草地上，而之前射进去的精液作为润滑在他身体内搅动着。他身前的阴茎随着每一次撞击在他身前晃动，不断喷射出的精液甩在草地上，甩在他的身上，甩进他的嘴里。  
Eddie就这样被操弄了半宿，他的声音已经喊哑，他身前的阴茎已无法射出任何精液。  
“我玩够了。”低音炮一般的声音突然从Eddie耳边传来。  
“什么？”  
他还没有反应过来，就感觉有什么顺着交合的地方进入了他的体内，原本还在他身上驰骋的猛兽变回了原来毛茸茸的样子整个趴在他身上一动不动。  
随即他就像被什么操控住一样，很轻松的推开那头老虎。后穴的伤口迅速愈合，只有射进去的精液从后穴流出，顺着他的大腿往下流淌。  
“这到底是怎么个情况？”  
“就是这么个情况。”还是刚才那个声音，此时就像是在他脑内说话一般。  
“谁？”  
“我在这。”Venom从Eddie体内分离出一部分，他的獠牙吓了他一跳。  
“你是什么？”Eddie惊恐地问道。  
“Venom，我是Venom，我喜欢上你的身体了，Eddie。以后我会跟你形影不离，YOU ARE MINE。”


End file.
